Bar Clash
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: No one puts Tifa in a corner. ReTi oneshot for Mystic Spiritus.


Bar Confessions

Bar Clash

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Mystic Spiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

The bar dance floor was noisy and wild with sweaty couples dancing under neon lights while the latest techno babble blasted from the speakers. Reno walked away from Tifa towards the bar, needing to rest his tired legs. She had a lot of energy and the Turk was hard pressed to keep up. Sliding into a stool he glanced over at the person next to him. Vincent Valentine was calmly nursing a pint of lager and met Reno's stare.

"Yes Reno, something on your mind?"

"Why did the little princess choose this bar to come to?" Reno asked. They had decided to go to a bar to celebrate Tifa and Reno's engagement. Of course Yuffie had declared that she would pick the best bar ever.

"Figuring Yuffie out is very challenging. It's one of the things I like about her." Reno nodded and took a shot of the malt liquor he had ordered. Glancing back to the dance floor he saw Tifa and Yuffie dancing together.

"Well if they ever have lesbian tendencies they'll do well together, don't you think?" Reno joked. Vincent merely glared at the Turk.

"Not funny Reno."

"Oh c'mon Vincent lighten up." Just then some heavily muscled men sat down in the stools to the left of Reno and their eyes roved over to Tifa and Yuffie, lust lighting the depths of their beady orbs.

"Look at the rack on that one, bet she's willing to give it up tonight." The first one said.

"She's spoken for friend so you had better shut your mouth yo." Reno said calmly. The two men looked over at Reno and Vincent for the first time. Then they started laughing.

"A sissy like you going out with that big breasted bimbo?" Reno started to lunge towards the first man but was held back by Vincent.

"Calm down." The gunman said in his monotone.

"That flat-chested little bitch looks like she's willing to spread her legs for anyone." The second man replied. Vincent released Reno and together they tackled the two men sending them off their bar stools and onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Tifa and Yuffie had finished their latest dance and were about to head over to Reno and Vincent when a pair of blonde haired, scantily clad women whistled appreciatively at the Turk and gunman sitting at the bar counter.

"That black haired guy can take me anytime he wants to." The first woman replied. Yuffie turned around and clenched her fists together.

"He's spoken for so shut the hell up before I make you." Yuffie said angrily, her face flushed red.

"A little kid like you going out with a real man like that? Stand back brat and watch how he reacts to a real woman." Yuffie was about to lunge at the woman but Tifa held her back.

"Yuffie we shouldn't fight."

"And that redhead looks so adorable I could eat him up." The second blonde remarked.

"That's my fiancée." Tifa said calmly. The second blonde glanced up and down at Tifa.

"Well get ready for him to be your ex fiancée skank." Tifa let Yuffie go then and the ninja pounced on the first woman. The second woman leapt at Tifa and got a hold of her hair, pulling fiercely.

* * *

A fist punched Vincent hard in his right eye but he had managed to strike the man's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Reno meanwhile had been cut by a knife the first man had pulled on him but the Turk knocked the guy out with a strike to the groin. Reno grinned at Vincent.

"You still remember the chest strike eh? That's always been tough for me to pull off."

"It's not something you forget." Vincent replied, walking past the two unconscious men, Reno following after him. They found their lovers fighting as well. Tifa punched her opponent in the stomach, making the attacker slump into a fetal position. Yuffie meanwhile was rolling on the floor, grappling with all her might. Eventually she found the right nerve to strike and the ninja's opponent was unconscious.

"You alright babe?" Reno asked, eyes showing his concern as they looked at his lover from head to toe. Tifa smiled at him and it was then that he noticed she had a noticeable gap in her bottom row of teeth.

"She got a few lucky punches in but I'm alright. What about you?" Tifa asked, gazing at his cut which was still bleeding a little. Reno's right cheek was starting to bruise as well and Tifa stroked it gently.

"I'm good yo."

Vincent helped Yuffie to her feet and noticed that she had a bit of a limp. He picked her up and refused to set her down.

"Vincent I'm fine!"

"You're injured and until we get back to the hotel I'm not letting you on your feet, understand?" Yuffie nodded but then noticed Vincent's black eye. She kissed him on the cheek then and the gunslinger's face turned a little red.

"You're hurt…" Yuffie said, burying her head into his chest.

"I can deal with the pain Yuffie. No one disrespects you and gets away with it."

The owner of the bar approached Reno and Tifa as they made their way out of the bar.

"Wait a second you…" Then he got a good look at Tifa's face. "Oh you're Tifa Lockhart! I'm so sorry for any injuries you received and I hope you come back soon!" Reno then placed some Gil in the man's hand.

"That should take care of the expenses and there's a little extra to hire some bouncers pal." They left the bewildered owner and made their way out into the night with Vincent following behind. "Who knew I was marrying a celebrity yo?" Reno remarked hand entwining with Tifa's.

"Well saving the world does come with some perks." Tifa said. "Why were you fighting anyway?"

"Some prick was making lewd remarks about you so I learned him some etiquette." Reno answered. His hands moved to wrap her in a tight hug which she returned.

"We're really something, aren't we Re?"

"Yup and I'll love you forever."

"Only forever?" Tifa said, mock pouting. Reno chuckled and kissed her deep on the lips. Once they broke apart he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Forever…and ever." He didn't speak for a few moments and savored this moment of silence with his lover. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well we'll head back to the hotel and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"Again? We watched that last night."

"But it's a great film."

"Are you going to cry again?" Reno asked.

"Yeah so why don't you make me smile first." Tifa replied, kissing him deeply on the lips. Once they broke apart once more she whispered in his ear. "Then I'll read you The Cat in the Hat."

"Are you serious?" Reno said, looking at Tifa like she had grown another head.

"You don't know my adaptation." Tifa replied in a sultry tone of voice.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Reno asked.

"No…"

"Well you are." Tifa gave him a beaming smile and together they walked on towards the hotel while the stars twinkled in the night sky.


End file.
